PokeBeys: Back to the Anime World
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: A story of two ginger inventors (that are really adorable) and their (SPOILER ALERT!) invention that makes the anime world go to a world as frightening as ours.
1. Start of the Machine

It was a normal day where Readie and Raysin were playing their video games, and Rascal and Ronie were reading there books, and Reiki and Rozy were playing football with their friends, and Reiji and Rino were making a world-changing contraption.

"Rieji," said Ronie, "what are you making?"

"A World-Changing Transporter!"

"Mazel tov?" she said in a confused way.

"It took me three hours, but I finally finished it!"

"It's getting late," said Ronie. "We should probably go to bed." Ronie yawned.

They waited for Doji to come pick them up.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. To the New World

It was another normal day. Reiji and Ronie were walking to their lab. While Reiji was working on his invention, Ronie was working on one of her own.

"HELP!" yelled Reiji. "Ronie! The machine is going out of control!"

Ronie ran to Reiji and the terrifying machine. "Why is it sucking you in?!" Ronie said.

"I don't know!" Reiji said. "Ronie, help me!"

Ronie grabbed Reiji's hand. "I can't hold on!" Ronie said.

"Pull! Pull, pull!" Reiji said.

Both of them got sucked into a world as frightening as ours.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**

**P.S, They know they're anime, and they know about our world.**


	3. Searching the New World

Regy and Ronie were going to a world full of mystery and wonder.

"Regy," Ronie said, "where are we? And you look kind of weird."

"You're calling _me_ weird? _You're _the one who looks different."

"Wait a minute," Ronie said. "Do you know what this means?"

"My invention finally worked!" Regy said. "I can't wait to tell Dogi! Let's go." Regy stared walking towards the machine.

"ZAP!" said the machine.

"I can't get through!" Regy said. "How do we get home?"

* * *

**To be continued...  
**


	4. Together Forever, Besties!

"Whoa," said Reiki, Rosie, Rino, Rascal, Readie, and Reyson.

"Rascal," Readie said, "you're smart. Tell us where we are! By the way, you look weirder than you usually do."

"Hey!" Rascal said. "Nerds have feeling too, ya know, and you would've known that if you _had a brain!"_

Readie gasped. "How dare you?! _You're_ the one who..."

"Who _what?"_ Rascal asked.

"Point-Rascal," Readie said.

"STOP!" Regy said. "You're missing the big picture! We are _not _anime anymore!"

"Regy," Rosie said, "you need to fix this, or I'll beat you down like a rock breaking ice."

"Okay," Regy said. "Until then, get me a real world hot dog!"

* * *

**To be continued...  
**


	5. Anger Between the Animed

"Regy," Readie said, "we got your hot dog."

"Thanks," Regy said.

"Regy," Rosie said, "you need to hurry up, or I'll activate my rock powers."

"You bug me so much," Regy said, "that I could just scream!"

"Okay! Chill!" Rosie said.

Then Regy said, "I INVENTED CHILL! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to eat my hot dog."

"Good for you," said Rosie, "but should you be finding a way for us to get back home, fatty?"

"Well," Regy said, "just for that, I'm gonna go for a walk."

While Regy was walking, he saw some girl that had the face of an angel.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Start of True Love

As Regy was looking into the sparkles in her eyes, he didn't notice that he was about to bump into her. They suddenly bumped into each other.

"I am really sorry," said the girl, worried that he would get mad.

"No, it was my fault," Regy said. "I should've looked where I was going... I was just... looking at the sparkles in your... I mean... the... lake a mile ahead. At least, I think there's a lake."

"Well," the girl said, "I've never seen you around here before."

"I... just... moved here," Regy said.

"Well," the girl said, creeped out, "I'm Tina."

"I'm..." Regy said, "um... David." _'Cause Regy's an unusual name, _he thought in his mind.

"So," Tina said, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Sure," Regy said nervously, and then the two kids were spread apart, but they never really knew who the other was. They soon would figure out that they were supposed to be together. They're gonna say "Tweet" like lovebirds.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. The Speech of Regy's Love for Tina

Regy sighed, while not letting Rosie pass by him.

"Hello, Regy," Rosie said.

Regy sighed again.

"Do you mind, Regy?" Rosie said. "I'm trying to get through here!"

Regy sighed one more time.

"I know what you want," said Rosie. "You want me to ask you why you're sighing, or you're not gonna let me through. So? What happened?"

"I got shot by an arrow," Regy said.

"What does he look like?" Rosie said.

"Well," Regy said, "he's about yea high, has wings, wears one of those weird little diapers."

"Oh," Rosie said. "You mean the guy at the donut shop that eats all the napkins?"

"I'm talking about Cupid," said Regy. ""I'm in LOVE!"

"Did you even know her?" Rosie said.

"Nope!" Regy said.

"Then, how do you know that she's okay?" Rosie asked.

"Hey," Regy said, "you know what Si says; 'Work hard, play hard, nap hard,' and, right now, I'm working."

"Fine," Rosie said, kinda confused. "So, why do you like her? You don't even know her."

"Yes, I don't," Regy said, "but I do know where she lives, and I know her name!" Regy said with a wink.

"What _is _her name?" Rosie said.

"Her name is... Tina," Regy said, as he kinda felt like he was gonna die. Regy sighed, and then fainted, and then almost died. ;)

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(BOOM, BANG, POW, FIRE POWER.)**


	8. Start of the Spark

**Five years pas...**

* * *

As Regy was walking down the road, he saw Tina again. He immediately ran to her, having to tell her that maybe they could be... more than just friends.

"Tina!" Regy yelled. "I was just wondering... if... you could... go out with me."

Tina looked at Regy, surprised, but her heart immediately told her to say "Yes."

So they had many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many... dates, and, most of the dates, Regy was drooling because he was looking at Tina's beautiful, lovely, charming, awesome, sparkly, twinkly eyes, but, every time, Tina always got his attention away from her eyes. But, one day, Regy did not show up, because he realized that he did not have enough time to hang out with Tina, and he had to be serious and work on the machine, which was very hard for him, 'cause he's never been very serious. But there was someone very dark that they didn't notice coming through the machine. His name was Vergie the A.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**


	9. Vergie the A Enters the Coco Bin

"Get me my bubble gum! I am very hungry! You have to go now, before the real Vergier comes to life and kills me because I used his name without his permission."

"Yes, your... I don't want to say you're a brat, so I'm just gonna call you 'your thing-a-ma-bob.'"

"I don't have a car, so how do I capture the guy who made the invention? It's very hard for me-Vergie the A-to get that guy."

"I do not care! Go get me that guy, so I can get all of them. All of them will come to save him, and we can rule this world! Go GET the guy who never brushes his hair! Seriously, his hair is very bad."

In the meantime, Regy was working, being slow, trying not to think of Tina and what she might be doing. Then he heard his phone ring. Tina was calling him, but Reiki told him not to answer his phone. Regy was very sad.

"Aha!" the servant for Vergie the A yelled as he stuffed Regy into a bag with potatoes, but no one was there to get Regy, except his trusted sister, Rino.

* * *

**To be continued...  
**


	10. The Real Identity

As six of the Peters were standing there, they saw Rino running towards them with a troubled look on her face. "Guys, I need your help," Rino said. "Regy's been sacked; literally. We have to-", Rino was intrupted by Tina, who was wondering where Regy, or "David," was.

"Have you seen a boy-red hair, freckled, socially awkward?"

"That's funny," Ronie said, laughing. "We are looking for someone just-" She paused as she knew that Tina was looking Regy too, and she had trouble telling Tina that Regy lied to her.

"What?" Tina said with an angered look in her still sparkling eyes "Why?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Reiki said. "We just need to find Regy. Let's go. You too... Tina?" Reiki was confused because she was already on her way, and because he didn't really know her name.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Death

Tina was panting as fast as her heart was beating. "I don't care if he lied to me," she said to herself. "Everything else was true...I think."

She gasped as she saw Vergie-the-A with his servant next to him. "You think you can stop me? I know you do," Vergie-the-A said with an evil look on his face, "but you can't, cupcake."

"Where is Regy?" she said.

"You mean him?" he said, pointing a gun too Regy's knocked-out head. "If you take one step closer, I will shoot him right in the head."

Tina was so distracted that she didn't see a gun pointing at her too, and as the gun shot, they all herd a sound jumping in front of Tina. "NOOO."

Regy woke up from the sound and saw none other then his amazing twin sister, Rino.

**To be continued...**


	12. Come Back, Daddy

**This is gonna be sad.**

* * *

Regy was scared. He couldn't believe that that monster would kill his sister, Rino. With anger, he stood not holding back any tears and glared at Vergie the A. His eyes suddenly turned a very bright green, and he grew dragon wings and claws. Suddenly he tried to hit Vergie the A with his claws, but Vergie the A, with fear, dodged them. But Regy kept on trying to hit him and kill him.

"Regy," Reiki said running to Regy with the other behind him, "stop. Killing him won't change anything. Guys, come on."

"Not so fast," said Vergie the A's helpers, "we won't let you pass." Suddenly the helpers threw and shot out Beyblades and Pokeballs.

None of the peter didn't know what to do. They shot out their Pokemon and Beyblades and let the battle happen. But they knew that they couldn't help Regy at that time.

Vergie the A was backing up and was about to fall off a cliff. He tried to not fall off, but Regy finally hit him on the face and made his mask fall off and made it so he would fall too, but Vergie the A grabbed onto part of the cliff so he wouldn't fall.

When Regy walked up to him, Regy noticed that it was... Doji, their father.

"Doji?" Regy said as his claws and his wings shrunk and his eyes turning back to normal.

"Go ahead, kid," Doji said still not knowing that it was Regy, "kill me."

"Never," Regy said smiling, "I'll never kill you."

"Regy," Doji said noticing that it was Regy, "my boy. Wait so that means..."

"Everyone else is here," Regy said, "and... you... killed... Rino."

"*gasp*," Doji said, "I killed her? I...I don't deserve to live. Just let me go."

"Let you go," Regy said. Regy looked down at Doji's hand and saw that it was slipping. With bravery, he grabbed onto it with all his might. "No, don't die. I won't let you."

Doji looked up and smiled. "Regy, please. Let go."

"No," Regy said with tears in his eye and a choked up voice, "I can't lose you too."

Regy's hands were sore, but still held onto Doji's hands. "Goodbye," Doji said, "Regy."

Suddenly Doji let go of Regy's hand and fell onto a sharp rock, stabbing him right in the heart.

"DAD, DON'T LEAVE ME, YOU IDIOT," Regy screamed, but then whispered, "No, don't leave me. I need you. Daddy."

* * *

**Aw.**

**That is all.**


	13. You Go Your Way, I Go Mine

"Reiji!" said Reiki. "Are you okay?"

Reiji said with sorrow in his heart, "No, and nether is Doji".

All of the Peters stood there, knowing what Reiji meant.

"REIJI," Tina said, running up to Reiji and giving him a hug full of forgiveness. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Huh?" Reiji said, confused. "You're not mad? But I lied to you."

"Yeah," she said in a kinda upset voice, "but I can tell by the sparkles in your eyes that everything else was true. Hey, whats that glow outside the junk yard?"

Reiji gasped, knowing that the machine was finally working after five years. All the Peters cheered because they could go home now, but Tina knew that Reiji wanted to go home... but... she thought wrong.

"Tina," he said, "if you think I'm leaving, you're wrong."

As Reiji watched his family leave the real world, Reiji and Tina sealed their love with a kiss of true love.

* * *

**THANKS YOU FOR READING "POKIBEYS: BACK TO THE ANIMED WORLD". **

***IS LOVING YOU RIGHT NOW***

**NOW TO TALK ABOUT FOOD.**

**IT IS HEALTHY FOR YOU. **

**DON'T EAT IMPRESSIONS**

**OF APHMAU**

**OR SHE WILL MOIVE NEAR YOU AND EAT WITH ANNOYING ORNGE.**

**I HOPE THEY WILL BE EATING APPLE AND SKY DOSE MINECRAFT.**

**J TO THE K TO THE LOL.**

**OH YEAH, DON'T FORGET "POKIBEYS 2: BACK TO THE TINA'S LIFE LIVING LONG SNACK TIME".**

**i was having to much fun when i was tipping this out. i'm craving "THE SNACK THAT SMILES BACK... GOLDFISH. IT HAS TO BE THE SAME KIND IF YOU WATCH...OW...GO AWAY YOU DOG. i was talking to my dog not yu DOSE K? I AM TIRED. I WILL MISS YOU ALL. PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME.**

**SEMPI WILL NODISE YOU, I'M SURE OF IT. *SHE SNIFFLES* GOODBYE MY FELLOW OTAKUS.*SHE CAN'T HOLD HER TEARS IN* :-( *PLAYS SEE YOU AGAIN IN BACKROUND*  
**


End file.
